wreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Caramella
' Caramella Wynand' is a member of the Harlowe Traveling Adventure Brokerage, as well as the founder of the Northwood Burial Society. She is a highblood elf and a cleric dedicated to spreading awareness and worship of the historical lich, Barbelith the Undying. Background Caramella used to be a prospective wizardry student with the Elder Consortium, but dropped out of school to pursue a vagrant's life. Along the way, she became aware of the ancient lich Barbelith, and through blood rituals with her girlfriend at the time dedicated herself to his service. At some point while traveling in the Ostberg Valley Chain Administrative District within the West Reaches, she made the acquaintance of Marla Harlowe and was inducted into the Harlowe Traveling Adventure Brokerage. Adventures Caramella was involved in the rescue of Phillipe Marienburg from the Sunless Citadel near Northwood. She was involved in the party's entrapment at the hands of Thibauld de Luxe, Siegfried von Heidelberg, and the worshippers of Mammon in an evil cathedral at an unknown location somewhere in the southwest of the Ostberg Valley Chain. She is currently at her church within the Sunless Citadel ruins, working with Janeck the kobold to establish the Northwood Burial Society. Quotes "I will get on my knees for this party anytime." In response to a child caught in a cage: "Not our problem." Child: "...What is happening???" Caramella: "Not even listening." "GIVE US THE WHITE DRAGON AND WE WILL SPARE YOUR KINGDOM." "I really wanna think about ways to make this a small empire, right?" "Nooo, they're useful to us. That's what friends are: They're useful." "Oh look. Our nemesis. The three-foot wall." "If Gordo and Grant the Bandit have to die we can just yell 'treason!' and point at them." "Nooo I'm not blackmailing him, I'm appealing to him!" "There's a game we play in this party. It's called the Diamond game. And when I say Diamond, you do what I say~" "Actually I think NOT having a healthy fear of death is a nice trait in people!" "This may be a job for Wren because I think the floor is magnets." Fouceud: "I am a conservative man by nature." / Caramella: "Well what is more conservative the death?" Philippe: (sneering) "Shouldn't you be talking to some undead?" / Caramella: "Considering how slow you're going, I thought I was..." Katoki: "So if you're leading us into a trap, go ahead and tell us now so I can cut off your balls." / Caramella: "Oh don't worry, we can cut off their balls anytime. :) " Katoki: "We're friends with vampires now!" / Caramella: "Aw, fuck ya'll." / Katoki: "We'll take you to their nightclub!" / Caramella: (bitterly) "No, it's fine. Don't go out of your way, it's fine." "Maybe I'll just use the Death Touch to ease your passage..." "Diamond' is all about overcoming your fears :(" "Welllll I guess we're living in a tyranny, and the only thing to do is resist that!" Fyodor the Fallen, mouthpiece of the mysterious overseers: "IN THEIR DISTORTION THEREIN LIES THE TRUTH!!" Caramella: "Um y'all are crazy." Notable Possessions *the Blade of Endless Lamentations Category:Player Characters Category:Clerics